Ultraman Giz Episode 9: Giz Gone Wild, Part 2
Title: Giz Gone Wild, Part 2 Characters The Protein Life Form: Gelworm The Negative Copy: Evil Giz The Ultimate Evil: Gurnate The Light: Ultraman Giz Previously On Ultraman Giz Giz fights Alien Babalou Emperor on the moon. His friends form a new robot, Dai-W.H.A.M, but are beaten. Giz then uses an out-of-control rampage power to obliterate Babalou. What will happen next?... Prologue In the cafeteria at Vulcan Base, Kyotaro was drinking his morning coffee, but suddenly, he began to feel queasy. "I need to go get some rest," he said to the others "I'll be back soon." Out in the hall, however, his eyes glowed purple and gold. Then, he suddenly smashed a large hole in one wall with his bare hands. He growled, and stalked down the hall. Title Card shows, then theme song plays. Chapter 1 In Dr. Evil's house Inside the Dark Area, Gurnate roared with laughter. "Giz turning evil!? This is wonderful!! HA HA HA HA!" he groaned. He then stopped "More Earl Grey, Henchman!" he roared, and the little dark ball flew in with 25,000 Gallons of Earl Grey, then scurried out. He then noticed something: A little creature impersonating people to get at a top-secret meteor that Gurnate had attempted to use to destroy Manhattan with. It was barely big enough to dent a taxicab roof, but Gurnate was unconcerned. "Now," he said "Let's see how well a force of 'good' does against a peaceful space critter. The subspace then shook with his laughter. An Angry Greeting In one hallway, Kyotaro stood, breathing heavily. Johnny suddenly came around a corner. "Kyotaro?" he asked "You look like you just ran 15 miles non-stop!" "I'm fine." responded Kyotaro. "No, something's wrong here. I can help." said Johnny. Kyotaro's eyes glowed again. "I said...I'M FINE" he yelled in the raspy voice. He then picked Johnny up by the neck, all 6'4 and 275 lbs of his muscly self, and threw him into a wall so hard it caused the sheetrock (wall material) to crumble into dust. Johnny groaned in pain. The others came around the corner, and quickly rushed over. "Johnny, what happened?" asked the captain. "Kyotaro...he got angry...not himself...threw me into the wall" said Johnny in a broken voice. "What happened here, Kyotaro?! Have you gone mad?!" asked Carl. "I...Don't remember anything..." said Kyotaro in a weak and dazed way. However, interrogation would wait, as the alarm rang at that moment. Kaiju Break-In At the facility where the meteor was being kept, an armed guard was shooting the place up. Just after the last scientist ran off, W.H.A.M rushed in. "Aim for the legs, try not to badly wound him!" yelled the captain. They fired. The guard dropped to his knees, then crackled with energy, cried out in pain, and grew to kaiju size, taking a kaiju form. Kyotaro transformed to fight Gelworm. They fought for a few seconds, but then Giz's body shifted into Ground Mode. He attacked the peaceful kaiju relentlessly, before delivering an uppercut that sent it into the Bronx. Giz was about to kill it, when a bamboo flute's music floated across the battleground. Giz suddenly doubled over, and appeared to have a splitting headache. He vanished, and so did Gelworm. Chapter 2 Calamity on the Inside Back in Vulcan Base, at the infirmary, Kyotaro was trying to deal with a internal conflict. He felt that, subconciously, Giz had split personalities, and that they were fighting each other. His head felt like it was splitting open in a thousand places. In short, he had an Ultra-induced migrane. Then, he was taken over again by Ground Mode's rampaging. He sat up, then prepared to smash the table next to him. However, something stopped him. Then, he fell asleep. Gurnate's Plan Gurnate was cooking up something evil in his head. He thought about how to turn Giz completely evil. He suddenly got an idea. An awful, awful idea. "With my minus powers," he said "I should turn Giz evil with ease!". Then he started to chuckle. He then began to laugh, and he continued to laugh until the entire Dark Area was shaking. Giz vs Gelworm Back in NYC, Gelworm was on the loose again. Hde screeched, shot energy bolts, and stomped on stuff. Then, the W.H.A.M jets roared through the clouds. Kyotaro transformed, this time straight into Ground Mode. He attacked Gelworm, then broke one of the kaiju's limbs. However, at this point, Gurnate injected his minus energy. Giz began to turn black, but through the darkness engulfing him, a light shined. It started out weak, then began to grow, until the darkness was thrown off. Giz stood in his normal form again, next to Gelworm, who he then chattered to for a minute. Then, the two noticed the darkness condensing into a solid form. The darkness laughed... Chapter 3 Dark Copy Giz and Gelworm stood looking at the darkness, which vanished, revealing a black-eyed ultraman with Ground Mode's markings. Suddenly, Giz realized he was looking at a warped, twisted, evil version of himself. Evil Giz laughed again. "I see you are perturbed by my appearence. You have good reason to be that way, for you are about to die." the copy said. Giz attacked, but was slammed into the ground instantly. Just then, Gelworm came up behind Giz and bit him. "Ouch! Why'd you do that?!" asked Giz. Gelworm suddenly transformed into Giz Ground Mode, but as a non-berserk version. Giz tried it and transformed into Ground Mode. The fight then began. New Combination Giz and Gelworm attacked Evil Giz. The copy was shocked to have been matched. "This is the power of justice!" shouted Giz. "...And we shall not submit to evil!" continued Gelworm in a rumbly voice. The two Gizes performed a double punch, and Evil Giz landed on Staten Island. He stood up, just in time to see the jets and the Triton Submariner (see ep 7) fly out of a cloud. The jets formed Dai-W.H.A.M, the random pieces from the arms and legs turning into a head. "Robot Armarment!" the others yelled. The submarine split along its three decks, top, middle and bottom. The middle deck attached as armor on the back, the top attached over å, forming a spear-shield combo, and the bottom deck attached up the left arm from ç. "Now taking off, Triton Dai-W.H.A.M!" the other members announced. The Finisher Evil Giz summoned a portal of darkness behind him, then absorbed darkness from it. He gained claws, spikes and fangs next to his mouth. "Darkness Strike!" he yelled, as he began to charge a beam. Giz and Gelworm responded by glowing gold, then punching the ground. Rocks, debris and other stuff flew up and formed two giant balls. "Execute!" yelled the two. In the meantime, the robot had been charging an attack. Watery light channelled into the back armor, then was transmitted as watery lightning to the glowing spear. "Trident Punisher, fire!" the humans yelled. A spear of light shaped like a trident speared through Evil Giz and destroyed the dark field. Then, the two boulders hit him at the same time, throwing him high up in the air. A big explosion then occured. Everyone cheered. Epilouge At the research lab, the meteor was being given to W.H.A.M "for scientific analysis". In reality, not long afterwards, the meteor was taken to outer space and sent whizzing off on its previous trajectory. On it, two little Gelworms were continuing their endless journey around the universe, thanks to their friend, Ultraman Giz Next time on Ultraman Giz A new menace appears and nearly beats Giz. What is he to do? Stay tuned... Category:DucantheChoju Category:Ultraman Giz Episodes